All actions have consequences
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: Wolfs and hunters have to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean:

"so new case" Dean said happily "why are you so happy" Sam said surprised "well, we haven't done any hunting in a while" Dean said sitting on his bed in the room they were staying in for a short time "well, there's been some things happening in a place called Beacon Hills" Dean looked at Sam in confusion "what does that have to do with us?" Sam looked towards Dean "well, unexplained deaths and things like that" Dean looked at Sam "what kind of unexplained deaths, you mean supernatural deaths?" Sam looked back down and then back at Dean "well, if you count someone being torn apart a supernatural death then yes" Dean got up "let's go then" Sam and Dean got into the impala. "Any witness's" Dean said not taking his eyes off the road "no" Sam said Dean glanced at him quickly "ok, any leads" Dean said forcefully "no, not that I know of" Dean glanced at him again "well that helps" Dean said sarcastically.

Allison:

Allison was in the woods shooting arrows into a tree when she heard a noise from behind a bush, she turned quickly with her bow pointing towards the bush. "what are we even looking for?" a male voice said "well, this is where the body was found, so it's a start" another male voice was heard. Allison walked as fast as she could without being heard, two males walked out into sight both had brown hair and one a lot shorter that the other, as they walked Allison tried to stay out of sight, but she stood on a twig and snapped it, the short male gestured his partner to be quiet by bringing his finger too his lips and they both pulled out a gun and headed to the tree Allison was behind, she couldn't think, she noticed a small hole in the tree and a big branch that what she though was enough to hold her weight, before she knew it she was up the tree, the two males walking round the tree to see what the noise was, they walked of and put there guns away, once they were out of sight, a question was put into her mind 'were they hunters' she desperately wanted to find out. She got out the tree but she was pushed back against the tree with a knife to her throat it was the two males the tall one by the side of his partner while the partner held the knife "I knew something was watching us" Allison's heartbeat started to speed up she could tell his voice he was a type of person who was capable of killing someone "who are you?" Said the guy need to the one holding the knife he could tell Allison was uncomfortable "Dean let her go" he said softly, he let her go, she calmed down a bit "who are you?" She said confused "I'm Sam and that's Dean" the kind one said "Allison" she replied "are you hunters?" She continued "yes" Sam answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison, Sam and Dean:

Allison invited them into her her home still a bit shaken up

"would you like a drink?" Allison finally spoke

"no" they both replied, Allison looked to the floor while the room was silent the doorbell rung Allison got up and opened her front door Lydia pushed past Allison and let herself in and whispered to Allison

"the pack needs to talk be there soon" with that Lydia left. Allison walked back into the living room where Sam and Dean were

"so your in a pack?" Dead said quickly he whisper to Sam

"I told you we couldn't trust her. Allison heard them

"ok guys I'm guessing you heard, yes I'm in a pack..." Allison was cut off by Sam

"a were wolf pack?" He asked already knowing my answer

"yes, but they are not those kind of were wolf, they are not responsible for any of the deaths" Dean eventually spoke

"are you a wolf?" I looked at him and shocked my head

"no, our packs different, we are not all werewolf's" Dean looked at Sam

"Sam can I talk with you for a moment they walked into the kitchen after 10 seconds Allison got up and said she would be back shortly once she left they decided to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam made there way out of the house once Allison was in her car. They followed her to a house that looked abandoned with smashed windows and a broken door. The sight told them that this was bad news.

They walked in a few minutes after Allison but the house was empty well that's what they thought from the sight, that was until they heard people talking in the room above them.

"Shhh" Derek said keeping the pack quiet. They all stayed put. Sam and Dean walked through the door that they were in. Sam and Dean looked at the pack and them pulled their guns out. Derek, Scott and Isaac changed into their wolf forms.  
"What are you doing here?"Allison said as she stepped in front of the three wolves They stayed quiet "did you follow me here" Allison said  
"You brought hunters here" Derek said mad  
"No I would never" Allison replied

**sorry its short I was going to add more but I haven't updated in a while**


End file.
